Shy Spy
by kurosora1984
Summary: Not all perverted spies watching you change at night are unwelcome.... AkuRoku smut for 8/13/2008


**Author's Note: **Happy AkuRoku Day everyone! ZOMG best holiday _ever_! To help y'all celebrate, here's an extremely M-rated, smutty AkuRoku one shot! Hope you enjoy it, and have the best 8/13 ever! XD

Warning: Pure pr0n.

* * *

It was a peaceful night. The birds and squirrels had gone to sleep innocently in their home, a similarly innocent pine tree.

Unknown to them, the pine tree was also occupied by a much less innocent guest. In fact, Axel's reasons for being in the pine tree tonight were the exact opposite of innocent. The redhead was perched unsteadily on a limb that hung directly over the moderate-sized balcony that extended from a large bedroom in the Clark mansion. His 14x optical zoom digital camera in hand, the adolescent's attention was focused on the glass doors in front of him – the connection between the dark, silent room and the empty balcony.

It wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough, within 10 minutes the bedroom door opened and the light flicked on. A blond teenager entered, dropping his bag carelessly on the loveseat – the nearest piece of furniture in the spacious room.

Roxas Clark.

The single most perfect boy in the entire perfect school. Now, in the spring of his senior year, he was damn near guaranteed to be valedictorian of his class. He had been accepted at every college he had bothered to apply for, and settled on Princeton. He was athletic, brilliant, and ridiculously popular. Of course, don't forget _filthy rich_. As the only son of the local millionaires, Roxas Clark had absolutely no financial worries. Add to all that the universally acknowledged fact that he was absolutely gorgeous, and there was not a single girl in the school who hadn't tried to win him…or at least dreamed endlessly about him.

Unfortunately for them, Roxas was genuinely hard to catch. He'd had girlfriends before – in middle school and earlier in high school – but his last one had been left behind sometime during sophomore year, and no one had succeeded in capturing his attention since then.

It was heartbreaking to the ladies of the school; still, no one hated him – Roxas was too nice. Kind to everyone who spoke to him, understanding and confident and friendly, Roxas just seemed to overflow with natural charm. He was just so…_good_. So proper and gentle and respectful.

The exact opposite of his watcher in the pine tree.

Axel was the school badass.

There were punks…and then there was Axel. No one even tried to confront him anymore – his temper was quick and undefeated. He had no interest in being any kind of a "leader," yet the other rebels and rough kids still followed him, of their own accord.

Axel's grades were barely passable – rather than graduating in two months, it seemed more likely that he would drop out, and never be seen at school again. Axel participated in nothing…except a good fight. Or a good party – which, by definition, would _not_ be thrown by or attended by any little high schoolers. He partied hard and got in trouble regularly. He had even been arrested.

His ears were studded with metal and his face (and goodness knows where else) was marked with tattoos. His flaming red hair was always wildly spiked, and his clothes were always rough and edgy, and invariably against dress code – since dress code did not allow for outfits that plainly displayed a student's lean, muscular build.

Had Axel always been a bad kid?

No one knew for sure, since no one had known him prior to sophomore year, when he had moved into the area and transferred into the school. However, everyone knew that, as of the time Axel entered this school, he was immediately the worst kid to ever stalk arrogantly down the halls.

Now, he was perched in a pine tree with a hi-tech, stolen camera, intently watching his classmate through the powerful zoom as Roxas hung up his jacket and unpacked his books at his desk. Finished with this, Roxas turned to the glass doors connected to the balcony. Axel froze. This was the dangerous part. He wasn't really visible – the tree's branches and the darkness concealed him – but if Roxas happened to look up in just the right direction, he might be spotted. He waited, holding his breath.

Roxas opened the doors with an impassive expression, glancing out at the night and testing the air. It was a perfect spring night, and the blond decided to leave the doors open for the pleasant breeze. He turned back to his room without a second glance into the darkness.

Axel relaxed carefully. The critical moment was over. Now, to concentrate on his photography, and hope desperately that he would get to see something good tonight.

This was not Axel's first time in Roxas' innocent pine tree.

No, the redheaded badass had come here before, quite a few times actually. It had begun the past fall, with a few isolated incidents. Over the winter, cold and a tree that was too icy to climb had prevented him from hiding out again, until spring had finally come. And, recently, Axel had been spending many more nights here, watching from this tree.

At first, he had seen nothing much. Roxas did his homework at his desk, disappeared into his bathroom eventually, and later would emerge in full pajamas.

Lately, however, things had gotten much more interesting. And Axel's photographs had multiplied, and began supplying him with plenty of entertainment when he finally went home.

Roxas spent less time just sitting at his desk now. He occasionally did cute things, like sprawling over his bed reading in awkward and unguarded positions. Best of all, he had recently begun to be less strict about changing completely in the bathroom with the door shut. Last week, he had taken off his shirt before disappearing into the bathroom…and, when he emerged, his pajama shirt was unbuttoned completely, his skin was still glistening wet, and (could it have been just Axel's imagination?) his pants seemed to be resting much lower on his hips than usual.

Axel had spent a lot of time looking at those pictures. And…well, suffice to say that his left hand had held the pictures, while his right hand was otherwise occupied.

This was a secret that could never, _ever_ get out.

Axel could never let anyone discover that the toughest punk in school was obsessed, to say the least, with the class celebrity – the perfect prep, Roxas. He could never let it be known that he dreamed about the blond beauty just like every single girl who had ever seen Roxas. And most of all, _no one_ could know that tough, fearless Axel was so incapable of handling his feelings that he had resorted to peeping through Roxas' window with a camera, taking pictures to fuel his unrestrained self-pleasuring later.

It would be all over school in seconds flat. And Roxas would find out…and Roxas was the _last _person that Axel could bear to let know about this appalling secret.

And so, he balanced gingerly on a narrow pine limb and kept his camera on Roxas, never faltering as he focused on the blond who had captured his attention almost 2 years ago.

_Please, let me get something __**really**__ good tonight…_

Almost as soon as he finished the thought, Roxas put down the book he had picked up after opening the windows. He got up, setting the book aside, and moved towards his wardrobe. With his back to Axel, he removed his shirt, lifting it over his head just a little bit slowly.

_Oh God yes…please turn around, please let me see you from the front…oh, but he has such a nice back too._ Axel's camera focused in on the smooth skin of Roxas' slender back. His eyes ran down from the curve of those shoulders, tracing down the spine to stare longingly at a thin waist and the tops of his otherwise-clothed hips. Axel loved this view. And, now that he was looking around nearby, his eyes decided to pay a visit to a slightly lower point of interest.

If looks could burn jeans off, Roxas' bare ass would soon have been completely exposed.

Axel was wishing with all his might that Roxas would decide to take his pants off before going into the bathroom for his shower tonight…when the boy turned slightly to the side (allowing Axel to catch part of his smooth chest in the viewfinder) and began to unbutton his jeans.

_No way! Seriously?_ Axel was forgetting to breathe as he watched those small hands move to the waistline of his jeans…and push down.

At a fairly leisurely pace, Roxas removed his pants, revealing black boxers and lovely, thin legs. Axel was in heaven. He had switched over to video mode – he would capture images later, right now he didn't want his view interrupted by _anything_.

And then…Roxas bent over to place his jeans in a lower drawer. His boxers stretched tight over his perfect ass, which was now turned toward Axel again.

Axel's breath became heavy as he stared, taking in the unprecedented view. His imagination had easily stripped that small piece of black fabric away, revealing every feature it concealed…and his mind was now providing him with numerous fantasies about what he would do to that naked ass. Pressing in deep, thrusting hard, gripping those hips as he pounded into Roxas again and again, hearing that voice calling his name…

Roxas turned and walked toward the bathroom. Axel did his best to catch as much of the front of those boxers as possible before they would be gone from sight. He could just glimpse the slight bulge of Roxas' groin.

And, just before the bathroom door closed behind the blond, Axel saw those hands again moving – this time lowering the boxers. However, he only caught the briefest flash of additional flesh before the door cut off anything else.

Axel slumped on the branch. He now had about 10 minutes before Roxas would be back. He immediately replayed his video. It was better than he had ever gotten before. His struggled to breathe as he watched the blond again removing his clothes. And, although he was precariously balanced, one of Axel's hands couldn't help moving down, between his own legs. He couldn't do much in this position, but the pressure alone as he pressed his hand against his crotch was enough to make him groan.

He was quickly becoming aroused. However, jerking off in a tree was impossible. He was sure to fall if he tried it. Instead, after readying his camera again, Axel stared at the closed door and dreamily imagined Roxas in the shower, the water running down his smooth body, trickling into seductive crevasses, his skin flushed from the warmth…

Suddenly, the door opened – almost 5 minutes earlier than usual. And Axel didn't have to wonder why the blond had been quicker today.

Roxas hadn't bothered to get dressed in the bathroom.

He emerged, still dripping, with only a towel around his waist. Axel nearly lost his balance clicking his camera over into video mode again and training it on the vision of a glistening wet Roxas.

He watched in awe as Roxas used another towel to dry his hair – leaving it damp and fluffy and the single most touchable thing Axel had ever seen. Except for maybe that thin, but slightly toned chest. Which Roxas was allowing to air dry. Which apparently chilled him a bit. His perfectly-pink nipples stood out alluringly. Axel felt a throb in his groin as he barely managed not to drool on the tree branch.

_Oh Roxas…you angel. In front of open windows and everything…never suspecting that a pervert could be watching you. _Axel paused. He hadn't thought of his own actions in a very objective light before this. But spying from a tree and taking pictures? _Well, I guess I fit the description. _

However, Axel's thoughts did not manage to distract him from watching Roxas – especially now that the blond was moving toward his wardrobe again. Axel zoomed in carefully to see that he was removing another pair of boxers – dark blue – and his pajama pants. However, instead of walking back to the bathroom, he turned away from Axel, setting the clothes on his dresser.

_Oh my God…he's not going to…this can't be real!_

It was. Roxas removed the towel, allowing Axel an excellent look at his perfectly shaped ass. And Axel didn't miss one second of it, focusing carefully in spite of his shaking hands, watching as Roxas lifted one leg at a time to put on his boxers, then repeating the motion to conceal his legs with the pants.

Invisible in the dark, Axel was heavily flushed and panting hard. That video would be his secret treasure for a long, long time. And, although he regretted that Roxas had gotten pants on already, it was probably better this way – Axel's excitement was growing, beginning to be a problem. He shifted carefully again, his hand clutching at his crotch, but still unable to do anything more than that. The balance was much too tricky.

Then, he watched as Roxas – still shirtless, _Thank you thank you oh God thank you_ – moved to a dresser drawer that he had not opened before, in Axel's memory. He removed something – some tube of product – and set it down as he busied himself with the drawer, apparently looking for something else.

Curious, Axel trained his camera on the bottle and zoomed in as far as he could. The label was small, and the writing hard to read, but Axel finally made out the words: "Astroglide: Personal Lubricant."

_**What?**_

Axel's head and shoulders jerked upward in shock as he realized what the bottle was…and he immediately lost his balance. He grabbed desperately at the branch, clutching his camera protectively with the other hand, but he felt the bark slipping harshly through his fingers…he lost his grip…

After a few seconds of falling, Axel landed with a painful _thud_ – on his back, on Roxas' balcony.

"Who's there?"

Roxas was coming toward the doors. Axel struggled to get up and run, but the wind had been knocked out of him and his body hurt so bad when he tried to move that he fell back again, in spite of his desperation. Roxas appeared in the doorway and stepped out…

"Axel?"

_Oh no…I'm so dead_. Visions of his complete and total humiliation throughout school flashed into his mind…but were almost immediately drowned out by the more important agony of the fact that Roxas himself had found him. Roxas would _know_. His life was over. Axel froze on his back, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Well, well, what have we here? A pervert, with a camera no less…who apparently fell out of his hiding spot in the tree?"

Axel flinched, surprised at Roxas' nonchalant tone. He cautiously opened one eye, to see the still-half-naked blond standing over him, hands on hips and an impassive expression on his face.

"Uhh…"

"Oh, is this the part where you tell me that there's been some kind of mistake?" Roxas' tone changed to fake-excited as he bent down over Axel – who, for his part, was halted in his mental scramble for some explanation by the sound of Roxas using…sarcasm? The blond continued.

"This ought to be good! I'm very interested to know why my classmate was up in my tree, outside my window, with a camera, hiding and watching me and taking pictures. I'm particularly interested to hear the reason for him doing this over and over again for the past month!"

Axel's eyes shot wide open as he stared at Roxas. "You…you…_what?_"

Roxas smirked slightly at the stunned redhead on his balcony. "Yeah. I noticed you about a month ago. Changed my impression of you completely, Mr. Badass-Hiding-in-a-Tree." The blond stood up and walked around Axel, then offered him a hand. Automatically, Axel let himself be helped up. "Come inside." Roxas led the way, not watching to see if his bewildered classmate followed.

Axel hesitated a moment, but couldn't resist the desire to follow the shirtless boy of his dreams. Besides, Roxas was apparently now thinking of him as a total coward. And, well, maybe he wasn't brave enough to be open with the most popular guy in school about his unrequited love, but he didn't like being thought of as a chicken either – _particularly_ by Roxas.

So, attempting to walk with more confidence than he felt, Axel followed the object of his desire into the room he had often seen, but only dreamed of entering. Roxas' bedroom.

"Have a seat." Roxas picked his bag up from where he had dumped it on the loveseat earlier to make room for his guest. Axel hesitantly moved to sit down.

Suddenly, as Axel momentarily dropped his guard, Roxas snatched the camera from his hand. Axel panicked, grabbing quickly but missing. "Give that back!" His voice almost broke with a tremor of fear.

"Sit!" Roxas glared at him. Axel was suddenly cowed by the stern blue gaze, and automatically dropped onto the loveseat. "You'll get it back when I'm done. I put on a damn good show for you tonight, and I wanna see what you got."

As Roxas turned the camera on and flipped through it, noticing the videos and playing them as well, Axel's mind struggled to come up with thoughts to express his confusion.

_Show? Huh? He knew, and…show? Not throwing me out…show? Why am I sitting here? Why is he looking at them? What show? Wait…does "show" mean…he did those things for me? For me to see?_

The idea had Axel's heart racing again instantly. Roxas interrupted his thoughts, however. The shorter boy was standing in front of Axel, examining the camera. He paused the video suddenly, and flipped the camera around to show Axel the image.

To Axel's dismay, the screen displayed a lovely view of Roxas' bare ass, before he had gotten half-dressed again. Axel's face was white and very nervous, but at the same time he couldn't form an apology with such a picture right in front of him, distracting him badly. To make matters even worse, Roxas' smooth, clean, extremely touchable-looking chest was now right in front of him. He could just reach out and feel him…his eyes became glued to that beautiful body.

"Hey, up here," Roxas snapped. Axel glanced up, startled again. "You took video of me naked. You got anything to say for yourself?"

Without a defense, Axel's usual routine was to go on offense. "What did you mean, 'a damn good show'? Did you take your clothes off knowing I was watching?"

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "So what if I did?"

Axel was on dangerous ground…but that was where he fought the best. "If you stripped knowing I was there, you have no right to complain about anything I did."

"I think I can still complain about taking a _video_ of me!"

"Well what did you _want_ me to do?"

"What did _you_ want when you took the _video_?"

"Just _you!_" Axel clamped his mouth shut. _Oh shit. _That wasn't supposed to come out.

Roxas looked smug. "For a tough guy, it took you a long time to come out and say that. All soft on the inside aren't ya?" Axel glared at the blond, who was teasing him.

"For a popular guy, you're a real bully." He growled.

"Oh, you like it." Roxas shot back. Axel paused. Come to think of it…he kind of _did_. Being scolded and bossed around by Roxas was…quite enjoyable, in spite of the weirdness. They had never even spoken before – not like this – and Axel had _never _heard Roxas be anything other than charming. This was strange but…well shit, he wasn't complaining.

The boy interrupted his thoughts again. "One question. How long have you liked me?"

Axel hesitated again. If only he could act tough right now…but Roxas' gaze was suddenly serious. His own eyes dropped, as he felt his bravado crumble and the truth come out.

"Since the first time I saw you, almost…since I moved here."

"That's what I thought." Roxas' voice had grown quieter, and Axel looked up in surprise again. "I thought there was something about the way you watched me. But maybe I only noticed because…I was watching you, too."

_You must be kidding me…_ "You like me too? All this time?" Roxas briefly nodded. Axel felt his heart pound heavily. _This is so unreal._ "Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't _you?_" The other boy shot back seriously.

"Because…because I have a reputation to keep up! If they all knew I fell for a _guy_…"

"It's the same for me." Roxas cut in. "You think it would be OK for me to be with a guy? Especially a guy who is always in trouble and doesn't do well in school? You think my parents would stand for that for one _second_?"

Axel realized that Roxas had a point. He might even have it worse, since Axel's dad didn't give a damn about him or anything he did.

"Princeton won't pay for itself, you know. I can't do whatever I want just yet." The slightly sad tone in Roxas' voice caught Axel's attention, and, for the first time ever, he looked deeply into those stunning blue eyes, somehow finally gaining a little clarity and understanding of the situation as he looked at Roxas.

"Then…if you knew I was watching, and you…nothing can happen, why didn't you just ignore me until the end of the year? Why do that stuff?"

Roxas chuckled briefly. "I was trying to break down your control. Hoping you'd lose it and attack me or something. But you're just too damn shy." Suddenly, Roxas was leaning in, closing the distance between them as he hovered over Axel. "You know what I was gonna try next?"

Axel stared, and his voice would only stutter. "N-no?"

Roxas slid down, straddling Axel's legs as he knelt on the loveseat facing him. His hands laced behind Axel's neck as he murmured, "I was going to sit down right here…and start jerking off for you."

Axel's face showed shock…while his body responded differently, the temperature seeming to shoot up. A blush covered Axel's cheeks, while his groin throbbed with excitement. Roxas was sitting on him…Roxas was so close…

"Th-that would have been a really good video." Axel stuttered. Roxas leaned in and began nuzzling against his neck.

"Mmm, you think so?" He murmured in Axel's ear. "So you wouldn't have come to me even if you saw that?" Roxas pressed their bodies together closely and brushed his fingers down Axel's neck. "You would stay hidden and watch?"

The soft voice and soft touch and the nearness of so much soft skin were making it hard for Axel to form an answer. "Prob…ably."

His body pulsed with desire again, as he felt Roxas' tongue trace over his ear. As Roxas continued to murmur to him, his hands began to move down Axel's chest, stealthily moving over his body, reaching down to push his shirt up and expose his upper body. "What if…while I was doing it…I made lots of sweet sounds? What if I was moaning and crying out? And what if – at the end, as I came hard for you to see – what if I cried out your name?" Skin was pressed to skin as Roxas demonstrated his suggestion. "Ahh…_ahhh…__**Axel!**_"

Axel moaned, his mind overwhelmed by the sweetness of Roxas' voice, his body growing more and more aroused – well beyond his control. He didn't even resist as Roxas tugged his shirt off over his head, then moved to close a hot mouth over the warm skin of his neck. His head fell back as Axel felt himself drowning in pleasure.

"I had…no idea…you were…like this…nngh!" Roxas had sucked hard at a particularly sensitive spot.

"Not what you'd expect from the school angel?" The low, seductive voice was chuckling in Axel's ear. As if to emphasize his words, Roxas shifted to press his crotch down against Axel's, drawing a gasp from the redhead as the friction against his arousal sent heat shooting through his body.

Axel's voice was a low groan. "Why…why are you doing this? You said you can't be with a guy…"

"Yeah. So it's a secret." Roxas pulled back to stare into Axel's lust-hazed green eyes. As Axel stared, enraptured, into the half-lidded blue gaze, he felt a hand move between their hips…and Roxas cupped the bulge in Axel's jeans, squeezing and making Axel's hips jerk involuntarily.

"Let's have an affair." The blond whispered, moving forward slowly.

Axel's eyes slid closed on their own as Roxas locked their mouths together. Their lips were already parted, and Roxas spent only a moment caressing softy before moving his tongue into Axel's unresisting mouth.

_Oh God…no way. I'm kissing Roxas. He tastes…amazing…_ The redhead couldn't suppress a moan as Roxas kissed him deeply, and he began to respond, kissing back forcefully, hungry for more of Roxas.

Their tongues moved rapidly, suddenly competing for control. Roxas' hands were running through Axel's hair…Axel's arms had gone around Roxas' thin body at some point and were pulling him close into a crushing embrace. The kiss was so hot, so passionate…and then Axel felt for a moment that Roxas was submitting…

Gasping, Roxas pulled back, breathing heavily as their open mouths remained close together. The blond panted out, "Get over…your shyness…already?"

The fear was gone, melted away in the heat that had built up between them. All Axel's worries about his unrequited love being discovered had vanished as Roxas kissed him. He had been shy when he was uncertain. But the usual Axel – the punk kid at school – was a whole different story when he had his confidence fueling him. And he was feeling much more confident now.

Axel smirked slowly. "Yeah." He suddenly flipped them around, throwing Roxas down on his back on the loveseat and towering over him. "You want an affair, I'll give you a fucking affair." He grinned, eyes glinting with suppressed wildness at the half-naked boy below him. "I just wanna make sure you know what kind of guy you're inviting."

Roxas' eyes locked with Axel's, the usually mild blue gaze burning with equal daring. Breathlessly, he replied through a growing grin, "Oh, I know. _This_ Axel. The dangerous guy I couldn't stop watching. I was waiting for you. Now," he reached up to grab Axel's hip, pulling forward, "try to satisfy me."

With an almost-feral growl, Axel dove forward, bracing himself above Roxas and attacking his delicious mouth again, with ravenous, burning kisses. Roxas immediately responded, arching his body against Axel's, pressing skin to heated skin, and moaning hungrily into the other teen's mouth.

As Axel continued their passionate kiss, his hands quickly located Roxas' tempting nipples, rubbing over them before pinching hard at the tender flesh. Roxas' mouth broke away with a cry, his fingers gripping Axel's arms tightly, almost clawing. Noses touching, green eyes met blue as Axel grinned, running his hands rapidly down Roxas' sides. When they reached the pajama pants Roxas wore, they didn't hesitate. Axel immediately pushed the pants and boxers down, out of the way, then pulled back to tug them off.

Roxas grinned in response, repositioning his legs so that they were spread on either side of Axel. His hands reached for Axel again, but this time they latched onto the redhead's jeans, quickly undoing the button and zipper. The blond couldn't reach all the way, so Axel moved to help, shoving his pants hastily off, revealing his previously-concealed erection.

Both pairs of eyes took in the other's body with burning interest. "Nice," Roxas purred, reaching to run his fingers over Axel's erect length.

The redhead leaned down again, grinding his hips down onto Roxas', pressing their throbbing erections together. "Very nice," he growled, teasing a nipple harshly with his tongue, then nipping at it quickly.

Axel moved again, this time attacking Roxas' soft neck with burning licks of his tongue and hard sucks, followed by savage bites at his ear, throat, collarbone, shoulder, anywhere and everywhere, making Roxas groan again and again, louder and louder.

Axel crushed their mouths together again as his hand moved down, suddenly grasping and stroking Roxas' length. The smaller boy's entire body arched with a spasm of pleasure as his cry was muffled by Axel's mouth.

The redhead drew his lips away. "Shh." He whispered against Roxas' neck. "If you're too loud, your parents will hear, and we'll be caught."

"Unnngh." The blond couldn't reply – the hand stroking him was all he could think about. His moan, however, became a whine of protest when Axel moved away, standing up from the loveseat. "Axeeel…"

Then he saw where the young man was headed and relaxed. Axel had moved over to the door, quietly locking it with another grin at Roxas. The smaller boy panted, grinning back and licking his lips.

"Go to the bed." Axel commanded in a low voice. Roxas rose obediently, pausing to display his body for the other to see.

"Bring the lube." He murmured back seductively, then turned to walk to his bed, swaying his ass, feeling the lustful stare that followed him. When he reached the bed, he turned back to Axel, then slowly lay down, spreading his legs. He returned the burning stare, and wanton fingers began to tease at a nipple as he silently beckoned to the other teen.

Axel, chest beginning to heave with his desire for the boy, grabbed the bottle from Roxas' dresser and slowly approached the bed, watching as Roxas' eyes seemed to devour every inch of his body. He reached the edge and threw the lube forward towards Roxas, then crawled onto the comforter, muscles flexing beneath firm skin, slowly prowling forward toward the naked boy.

He didn't stop until he had crawled right between Roxas' slender legs. The boy's twitching erection was right in front of him. They both still stared at each other. Axel hovered over Roxas, clearly seeing the lustful need overwhelming the blond as Axel made him wait. He drew his tongue slowly over his lips, then lowered his head slightly, tongue approaching Roxas' length.

The blond was trembling all over now. "Do it." The command issued from a raspy voice.

Axel smirked, and obeyed. He lowered his head again, closing his open mouth around Roxas' girth. Immediately, he pinned the boy's hips down with one hand – just in time to keep Roxas from choking him with a wild thrust upward.

As Roxas began to bite the back of his hand to muffle his cries of ecstasy, Axel began licking and sucking at the boy's erection rapidly, thrusting his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip, tracing the vein underneath, and lightly scraping with his teeth. His free hand was caressing the base, stroking rhythmically. Roxas was struggling to muffle screams now, and Axel sucked hard on the tip, tasting the pre-cum with satisfaction.

However, rather than continue driving Roxas to the edge, he stopped. Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel grabbing up the lube and applying some to his fingers. The boy's blue eyes glinted excitedly. Axel bent down toward the other's ass, pushing his legs up. Roxas watched as Axel nipped at the flesh of his backside like a wild animal, quickly moving to nip and suck a few times on Roxas' soft inner thigh too, continuing to elicit groans and mewls of arousal. Then, lowering his head again, he licked once over Roxas' entrance, swirling his tongue around it, making Roxas quiver. Finally the blond felt lubricated fingers touching him. His voice was a strangled whisper – "Yes! There!"

With a throaty chuckle Axel pressed hard. Two fingers entered Roxas in one smooth motion and immediately began to swirl inside him, caressing deeply, then pulling out and pushing back in. It didn't hurt Roxas at all – the lubricant made everything slick and easy.

Axel's finger soon touched something that made Roxas' entire body stiffen, clenching as a wave of fire throbbed through him. He almost didn't cover his mouth in time to suppress his cry of pleasure. Axel grinned, beginning to thrust his fingers harder, remembering the spot and stroking and pressing it again and again. He added a third finger, then a fourth as Roxas' voice kept encouraging him to move faster, go deeper, and push harder.

Suddenly Roxas reached down to stop him. Axel looked up at the blond, curious but thrilled at the erotic expression on his beautiful face. Roxas wordlessly lifted himself, then moved toward Axel, pushing him back into a sitting position.

Axel immediately felt Roxas' fingers wrapping around his throbbing erection. The boy knelt in front of him, and with a moan began to lick along his length. Axel's breath caught heavily as the pleasure of the boy's tongue and wet lips sucking and kissing him made his mind nearly go blank.

Rather than pass out, however, Axel started using his hands again. The lubricated fingers slid down Roxas' body and returned to his ass to continue stretching. His other hand was tangled in blond hair, feeling the head bobbing up and down as Roxas moved from base to tip and back. He even closed his mouth over as much of Axel as he could – even though barely more than the tip would fit in the boy's mouth – and purred heavily. Axel barely managed to keep himself under control.

It appeared that Roxas was also growing impatient – the fingers in his ass were amazing, but he wanted more. After a final hard suck, he pulled back, grabbing up the lube from where Axel had left it and squirting a generous amount into his hands. Roxas then began slowly running his hand up and down Axel's erection, coating him with the slippery substance, squeezing periodically, just to hear the redhead groan.

Neither one could wait anymore. Axel's voice was hoarse – "Roxas…" The blond replied by crawling forward again, moving up Axel's chest with a burning tongue as the fingers were removed. He shifted himself onto Axel's lap, facing the other teen as he reached down to position Axel at his entrance. Axel gripped the small hips tightly as Roxas lowered himself, guiding the thin body carefully so that they came together smoothly.

"Oh God…_Axel!_" This time, Roxas felt pain. Axel's hard member was so much bigger than fingers…Roxas bit down savagely on the muscled neck in front of him to mute his scream. Axel's throat was vibrating with a long, deep groan of ecstasy. He had never felt anything as hot, slick, and erotic as this. _I'm inside…Roxas_. He could only gasp for breath for a moment.

It was the blond who moved first, in spite of the persisting throbs of pain. The pleasure was too much to resist any longer. He needed…_thrusting_.

Axel felt the thin boy lift, and helped him move carefully, his hands on Roxas' ass guiding them together again. There were arms around his neck and shoulders, holding tightly. With a few more thrusts, Roxas had begun to loosen up, and Axel felt that incredible mouth return to his neck, this time to suck and kiss passionately, nipping roughly whenever Axel's penetration brushed Roxas' sensitive spot.

Soaked in sweat, they both began to move faster. Roxas' voice was a begging mewl in Axel's ear: "Axel…harder. Fuck me _harder_." At this encouragement, the redhead lifted the blond up and slammed back into him…then did it again. And again. And _again_. Faster and _faster_. He couldn't stop groaning, the heat making him so lightheaded, the incredible tightness and motion and friction making him lose control, the sweet voice calling his name over and over. Roxas locked their mouths together again to muffle his screams as the pace drove him beyond words, beyond anything but mindless, agonizingly good _sex_, the unbelievable sensation of getting _fucked_.

One of Axel's hands still guided Roxas' hips as he pounded into the boy's ass, while the other moved to grip the blond's quivering erection, pumping it fast and hard.

It was too much for Roxas. His whole body clenched down on Axel's final stab deep inside him, and he released in Axel's hand, screaming into the redheads mouth. As he finished, pulling away with a moan of "Axel…" the other also lost control. The blond was far too sexy when he came, and the sight and sound and feel of it made Axel explode too, filling him with liquid heat. Roxas, through his haze of pleasure, relished the feel of Axel coming inside him.

Finally, they pulled apart, collapsing onto Roxas' bed. For several long minutes, nothing was said – both were dazed and struggling for air.

Roxas broke their silence. "That was my first time…that way…with a guy."

Axel nodded. "Mine too…with a guy."

After another moment, Roxas struggled to his hands and knees and crawled towards the head of the bed. He glanced back at Axel once settled. "Come." He beckoned. "Come sleep with me."

"Are you sure?" Axel felt he should probably get going, but couldn't really muster the energy. Roxas turned to his bedside table and set his alarm.

"If we get up at 4 you can sneak out. For now, just stay." He smiled weakly. "We're illicit lovers, after all. We're gonna have to make the most of our opportunities."

Axel grinned wickedly and crawled up to Roxas, wiping sweat-soaked hair from his lover's face. "Illicit works for me. I'm always illegal after all. Too sexy for the general populace." He winked. Roxas chuckled.

They curled up together, bodies entwined as they drifted off in Roxas' bed. Yet, before they fell asleep, Axel's uncertainly returned a little. Cautiously, nervously, he asked, "How long Roxas? Until it's OK for us to be together?"

There was quiet for a moment before the boy replied. "I don't know. Maybe after I get out of college…if I can work for a company where having a gay lover won't be a bad career move."

"Four years…" Axel's voice wavered sadly. Roxas looked up at him, cupping his face and turning his lover's gaze to himself.

"It will be fine." His voice was quiet, but confident. "You're just too shy sometimes." He smiled. "But you'll see. I'm not letting go. Nothing can scare me out of this. Trust me."

Axel was all "inner-softy" as he gazed at Roxas hopefully. "I do."

~o~


End file.
